


Bedtime Tale

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Theonsa Week 2021 [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Worldbuilding, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Nightmares are likely to forever plague Sansa, luckily her love is happy to tell her bedtime tales to keep her mind from it.For the prompt: Legend
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: Theonsa Week 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Theonsa Week





	Bedtime Tale

Sansa woke with a scream on her lips, still able to feel the flat of a sword against her back. It had been a while since she had had such a nightmare, they more often contained the horrors she had witnessed after leaving Kings Landing. But it seemed that the trauma of being beaten before the court would never truly leave her.

“Sansa?” Theon’s sleepy voice broke through her fear, “What’s wrong?”

Sansa closed her eyes and forced her breathing to calm, “A nightmare is all.”

“Ah,” Theon shifted so he was sat up in their bed and pulled her into his side, “Would you like me to tell you a story? To take your mind off of it?”

“Please.”

“This one was my favourite as a child.” Theon said, before his voice took on a song-like quality, “Once, there was an Ironborn woman, a lady, a mother, her name lost to time. She was the rock wife of a Captain, and bore him two sons. The first son grew to be as strong and fierce as his father, and joined him on raids. One day, the man nor the first son returned home, and the woman received word that they had been killed, leaving her alone with her second son.

“Well, she was sad, but being Ironborn she was also practical. There was no time for her to mope, when she had a son to raise. And raise him she did, until he was nearly old enough to go to sea himself. He was a pretty boy, nearly as pretty as his mother, and attracted the eye of a passing Lord.” Theon paused and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Sansa curled further into his arms, engrossed by the story he was telling her. Theon had been so tight lipped about the stories of his homeland, keeping them close to his chest as though he was scared that to voice them would make them disappear.

“The son was stolen away in the night, taken from his bed. He was to be the salt wife of the lord, and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it. But the woman wanted to try. She packed herself a bag, with biscuit and bandages and her husband’s blade. And then she set off.

“She traveled to the shore, for she knew that her son was not on her isle, and there she called for someone to help her. But no passing ship would aid her. She sat on the rocks and started to sing a lullaby that she had once rocked her children to sleep with. Her voice was so sad, her mother’s pleas so strong, that a seal and her pups came to see what was going on. The woman explained her plight, and the seal was so moved that she volunteered to take the woman to the Lord’s island in return for the biscuit in her bag. And so the woman crossed the sea.”

Sansa laced her fingers into his, and pulled his hand to her lips to press a kiss to. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” Theon looked down at her fondly.

Sansa nodded eagerly, “Please! I want to know what happens.”

He took a deep breath, and continued the tale. 

“She followed the road from the sea until she came to a castle, one she knew contained her son. The castle walls were too high for the woman to climb, so she called for help once more. This time it was the gulls who helped her. They traded her their aid in return for the bandages to line her nest. And so the woman climbed the walls.

“The gulls had taken her straight to the room her son was being kept in, and there they reunited. It was then that the woman took out the final item from her bag, the blade that had been her husband’s. She pressed it into her son’s hands, and when the lord came to visit him that night, he used it to defend himself. And together, he and his mother went home.” 

There were tears running down Theon’s cheeks, leaving silvery trails in their wake as he finished the tale. Sansa reached up and gently wiped them away with the pad of her thumb.

“Are you alright, my love?”

Theon smiled weakly, “It’s just- just, my mother, she always used to poke my nose at the end and tell me that she would always come for me, like the mother in the story.”

“Well,” Sansa said, as she took hold of his hand and placed it on her middle, “That is a tradition you will soon be able to revive.”

Theon let out a gasp, “You- We- Baby?”

“Aye,” Sansa smiled, “Baby.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
